Those eyes
by KHfreak1992
Summary: [SxK][Oneshot][MEGAFLUFF] She hadnt looked into those eyes for what seemed like a life time! Those sea blue eyes she could drown in!


Those eyes.

She stood there. Alone. On the golden beach of her home town, Destiny Island. Her eyes seemed glued to the sea. That clear Blue Ocean.

'_Just like his eyes.'_

Oh how she longed to look into those clear blue eyes. She could stare into them forever. She missed them more than anybody could ever know.

Today was made it two years since his hand had left her own.

"I'll come back to you, I promise!"

His words rang clear in her mind. She felt a single tear run down her rosy cheek. She wanted him to be there to wipe away her tears, just like he used to.

Flashback:

Kairi ran out of her house. It was reeking with anger, hate and violence. She ran her fastest down to where her little boat resided. She climbed in, grabbed the oars and began to row toward the Island she spent everyday on.

Once she arrived she climbed out and onto the battered wooden deck. She brushed down her clothes and walked to the edge of the dock.

The sunset was causing the sky to become an array of pinks, reds and oranges.

She was in so much pain, not even the tranquil view could brighten her spirits.

She sat down on the edge and let her legs sway above the water.

She didn't notice but somebody was approaching the island in another little boat very similar to her's.

She lowered her head and stared at her hands in sorrow. She was too young to be this sad. She blamed herself though. _'Maybe its cause I'm such a little brat that drove them to this.' _

"There you are!" A voice which was very familiar said cheerfully. She turned to see an oh so familiar face. His brunette hair was sticking up all over the place as usual. He wore his usual attire of a red suit with a white hooded jacket, white gloves and yellow over sized shoes. His blue eyes, which she had always admired, seemed to stare into her sole.

"How'd you know I was here?" She asked as he sat down next to her.

"When don't I know where you are?"

"Stalking me now are we Sora?"

"No way! I was referring to be being so brilliant that I know everything!" She raised one eye brow at him and smirked slightly. "Okay, okay so I'm not! I just saw you come here."

"Oh…ok." She said in a monotone and returned to looking blankly out to sea.

The boy could tell something wasn't right. It pained him to see her hurt, so he had to ask.

"What happened?"

"It's…nothing." She turned and pulled the fakest smile.

"One, that smile was so totally fake!" She opened her mouth to object but his finger pushed against her soft pink lips to hush her. "Second, you SUCK, and I mean SUCK, at lying! So…spill!"

She stopped to think about telling him for a moment. Of course she knew she could trust him but it was coming to grips with the pain that she was un-sure of. If she told him, it'd be true.

"Fine. You know about my mum and dad having problems right?" He nodded. "They got into a huge argument. He beat her. He packed his bags and left. As he left he pushed me onto the floor when I was crying for a hug goodbye."

Tears were now spilling down her cheeks and sobs soon followed. "B-Before he left he told me I was worthless and that he never wanted me. T-T-then as he left he shouted that he had no daughter."

She found herself in her friend's arms. She cried hard into his shirt. He stroked her hair softly while whispering softly into her ears.

"Don't cry Kai. Please. It makes me ache almost as much as you." He whispered in her ear. She looked up at him.

"B-But I…"

"No buts. It's not your fault in anyway! It's his!" He brought up his hand and gently caressed her soft cheeks, brushing away her tears as he did so. "I'll be here for you always. I'll protect you when you're in danger. I'll hold you while you cry. I'll stay with you when nobody else will. I'll stick up for you. I'll make you happy when your sad. I'll laugh with you. I'll cry with you. I'll do anything for you. I'll always be here for you, Kai."

End of flashback.

"But your not! Are you Sora?" She said rather loudly.

"I'm not what?" Came a familiar voice behind her which she had so longed to hear.

She turned sharply to see a confused looking Sora. Or at least she thought it to be him. If it was he'd changed a lot! He wore a brand new suit which was black all over. His wild brunette hair was a little more tamed and short. The colour was a little lighter too. He had defiantly gained more muscle and grown up a whole lot. He was so much more handsome and his voice…that had changed so much! It had came out of his boyish voice and turned more manly.

She studied him and soon met his eyes. Those deep blue orbs that stared through her sole and into her heart which had his name printed all over it.

She grinned for ear to ear at her best friend. He grinned his cheesy grin back. She ran into his arms fast causing them to both topple to the golden sand.

"Whoa Kai! What was that for?" He asked as he chuckled a little.

"I just missed you so much is all!"

"Same here. I cloud hardly fight, you were on my mind the entire time!"

"I could barley live!"

"What!"

"Well like…I-just-missed-you-much-it-hurt-and-I-waited-every-day-for-you-to-come-back-to-me-and-almost-lost-myself-and-then-I-realized-that-I-_muph!_" Her sentence was cut short by the words being replaced with Sora's soft hot lips.

She couldn't believe this was happening! She was kissing Sora! Sora! It was like she had died and gone straight to heaven.

He wrapped his arm around her small wait and pulled her closer as they continued to kiss passionately.

After a long while they pulled away, very out of breath. They smiled at each other.

They lay there on the golden sand. They didn't want to move just in case something would separate them again.

The sun had completely left and the bright moon had took it place. The rays shone down on them. It made the sea dance and glow.

His eyes twinkled in the moon's light, as did her's. He leaned in and whispered into her ear,

"I love you." She gasped and grinned at him. She HAD to be dreaming.

"I love you too!" She said kissing him again.

They lay there the whole night, just staring into those eyes. They fell asleep in one and other's arms and for the first time in two years Kairi felt…happy. She was most happiest when she was looking into those eyes.


End file.
